


【炤云】【小剧场系列】【穿越•虐】 章一 任务play

by kongxiangyun



Series: 【炤云】【小剧场系列】【穿越•虐】 [1]
Category: zhaoyun - Fandom, 古剑奇谭三, 巫炤 - Fandom, 炤云, 缙云 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 强强, 道具
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 17:03:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19795189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kongxiangyun/pseuds/kongxiangyun
Summary: 【穿越•虐】也是【小剧场系列】的一部分，但是不是一发文，是个子系列，有故事线或者说感情线，会分几章来写，每章一个play。





	【炤云】【小剧场系列】【穿越•虐】 章一 任务play

**Author's Note:**

> 【穿越•虐】也是【小剧场系列】的一部分，但是不是一发文，是个子系列，有故事线或者说感情线，会分几章来写，每章一个play。

“巫炤！”

缙云惊醒，没穿上衣的身上布满密密细汗。又做噩梦了。

又是那个自己砍杀巫炤的梦，不，不是梦，这一切都已经发生了，只是又梦到了那天那个场景，巫炤温热的血溅了自己满身。

五年了，一切恍如昨日。

那天自己砍下巫炤的头颅后，浑浑噩噩的走去白梦泽，却误入了一个空间裂缝。等醒来时，便发现自己来到了五千年后的人族空间。

好心人陈叔收留了自己，把这个神奇的人族空间的一切教习给自己。后来缙云发现陈叔竟然是特殊行动组的组长，这是个白道的隐藏组织，专破各种不能破的案，在业内赫赫有名。陈叔非常赏识缙云的能力，向处里力荐了缙云。

以缙云卓绝的能力，即使在现代，也很快为他赢得了“战神”之名。缙云迅速成为了组里的二把手，深得组里成员敬重。可惜，人好能力强，就是不怎么爱笑，组里从来没人看过缙云笑。

今天老陈组织组里开了个紧急会议。

“这阵子出了好几单不明袭击，组里展开严密调查后，发现是个从未听闻过的新的组织。”

“叫什么？”

“巫之堂。”

听到回答的缙云，瞳孔瞬间收缩，黑暗空荡的心里像有火石腾的一下划出一道稍纵即逝的火光。“巫之堂”啊，多么熟悉的名字，是不是那个人也在？可惜这是五千年后的人族空间，而那个人早死在自己亲手刺出的剑下了，自己这是痴心妄想。这名字，想必只是个巧合吧。

“缙云？”

老陈看到缙云有点走神，唤了他一声。缙云回过神来，轻轻的点了点头，示意组长继续。

“这是这个组织的头领。”

组长把一幅画像放到桌子中间让众人看。

这个组织的头领？！缙云迅速抬头去看。他感觉自己的心跳有点加快，他无比的希望画像里的人是巫炤。

鹰一般深刻的眉眼，高挺鼻梁，络腮胡子，宽大下颚，是个五大三粗的汉子。明显不是巫炤。虽明知不可能是，缙云还是感到略略有点失望。

“这个组织声称这是他们的头领。但是经过我们组的深入调查后，我们觉得这可能只是个傀儡，后面的头领另有其人。”

刚刚湮灭的那点希望的光芒又迅速亮起。缙云站起来，自告奋勇的要求组长让自己带人去完成这个任务。

“缙云，你今天怎么了？虽然我也是打算把这个任务交给你，但是什么任务我都还没说呢。哈哈，别急别急，现在这事肯定是你的了。坐下来听听是什么任务吧。”  
老陈爽朗的笑着，让缙云坐下。

任务不是难如冲天的去把人家一窝端了，但也绝不简单，最近，该组织发出了一条准备恐袭的消息，目标是个核电站。缙云必须带队去阻止这次袭击。此任务只能成功，否则核电站爆炸，后果不堪设想。

组长把更多的资料交给了缙云的小组。

“哦，差点忘了，这件事高度保密。你们的一切计划和行动用“饕餮”这个词作为代号吧。”

组长离开前交代了一句。听到代号的缙云没有什么表情，放在桌上的五指却收拢到一起。

特殊行动组的效率奇高，很快探查到了该组织更多的信息，部署工作也全部完美完成。

执行任务的前一天，队里的探查分组传来消息，说从一直监听该组织的通信里截获了一个秘密视频。关于该组织的所有新消息，缙云总是在第一时间赶去组里。

“视频有提供更多的信息吗？”缙云一进门就问。

“没有。猜测应该只是这个组织作象征性意义宣传用的。”

分组成员把视频打开，播放给缙云看。

视频很短，视频里是个用黑布蒙住五官，全身从头到脚都包裹在宽大黑衣里的神秘人。这个神秘人只做了个很普通的动作，他慢慢的伸手解下绑在额头上的宽大黑色布带，露出了额心中一只鲜红如血的目纹。视频就停止在了这里。

缙云震惊得全身的血液像倒流般冲向大脑，他死死的盯着那张遮脸的黑布，像是要穿过密不透风的黑布看清后面的脸庞似的。

虽然逻辑推理告诉他，巫之堂和目纹的巧合，是该组织建立者看过史书而借用的，或者甚至完全就是一个巧合，都比推测这个神秘人就是巫炤的概率要高得多。但他还是深深的希望，这个人会是巫炤。

当晚，缙云在挂着太岁的房间里默默站了很久，最终还是把太岁取了下来，打包进了自己的装备里。

狙击的任务在一座废弃的厂房。根据收集到的情报，该组织的人远程操作系统引爆的地方就在这里。核电站那边早就每个角落都排查过，今夜也加派了更多人手在那边。缙云带领的突击分队必须要在今夜擒下这里的人，阻止爆炸，无论生死。

分队在夜色掩护下很快就部署好了。

到达的汽车声、部署的枪械声，隐藏时的动作声，再轻微的声响，都无法逃过巫炤的感知。又是一帮无用的人族，想要阻挠自己的计划，可惜，不自量力。

透过厂房二层的窗户，巫炤并不在意的观看着外面包围部署的那些人。

几个全副武装的人进入了巫炤的视线。看清来人后，巫炤眉头浅浅的皱了下，心里却如骇浪涛天。在最前面领头的那个人，竟然是缙云！他，还活着？是遇到与自己相似的情况而来到这个时空的？

缙云身着黑色皮衣，黑色长裤、短靴，一身便装，背着太岁。旁边的几男几女皆是相似打扮。

缙云在两层高的废弃厂房前站定，清冽的眼神里透露的是在战场上才会见到的那股凌冽气势。

缙云正准备打手势让队员就位，黯哑灰白的厂房外墙上突然像投影墙般显现了那段神秘人的影像。如视频里一样，神秘人把蒙住前额的黑布摘下，露出那只血色的目纹。只不过，这一次，有个声音响起。

“缙云，你，一个人，进来。”

缙云全身剧震。这声音过于熟悉，是那个被自己亲手斩首，从此让自己日夜痛苦的人的声音。巫炤，活过来了？自己，还能再次见到他？

厂房前的一道卷闸门缓缓升起，里面漆黑一片，看不到任何物体。

“缙队，这肯定是个陷阱，不要进去。”

队友提醒道。

“不，我进去，你们都守在这里，没有我的命令，不许妄动。”

缙云抬手，阻止了要跟上来的队员，命令道。

厂房内部并非漆黑一片，里面的灯光昏黄带红，却也并不明亮。空荡的厂房中间，背对他，站着一个人，及腰的长发，合身的暗红色衬衣、黑色长裤，比鬼师的装扮更突显他健壮修长的身姿。

听到脚步声，那个人转过头来，如血的巫目，轻轻闭着的双眼，一如记忆中的那个他。缙云定定的看着巫炤，感觉自己早已死得冷透的心又慢慢的重新跳动了起来。

“巫炤。。。”

缙云开口，声音有点黯哑。

那个人还是一头白发，连眉毛都是白的，即使千年过去了，再一次看到，自己还是会觉得心疼。辟邪之力终究对他身体影响严重，即使当年的自己用尽了全力为他续命。遥远的回忆像浪潮般涌上巫炤心头。巫炤看着缙云一路走进来站定到自己面前，心情的起伏并不比缙云少，然而脸上终究没有表现出来。

两人四目相对，两两无言。

厂房内的一架机器发出的鸣响把缙云的思绪拉了回来，让他蓦的想起了自己这次是来做什么的。

“巫炤，此事要如何，你才肯罢手？”

缙云沉声问道。

“罢手？呵。”

缙云的询问把依然在缅怀过去的巫炤拉回到现实，他审视的目光扫过缙云全身，最后落到太岁身上。

“真是，让人怀念。”

他望着太岁，伸手轻轻的摸了摸自己脖子，声音极为平静。

“所以，你是打算再用一次太岁杀死我吗？”

缙云望着巫炤，放在身侧的手五指收紧。当年斩杀巫炤，他也不知道自己有没有过一丝后悔，但是痛苦却是真真切切的，他真的不想再感受一次了，那种日夜缠绕的蚀骨噬魂般的痛苦。

“非得到这种地步吗？难道就没有别的选择了吗？”

缙云的声音里有着隐隐的痛苦。

缙云，现在你杀不死我。而我，也不会罢手，否则，未免让你太好过了。不过，我倒可以换一种让你痛苦的方式。像是想到了什么，巫炤勾了勾唇角，说道，

“要我罢手，也不是不能。我们来做个交易，如何？”

缙云非常了解巫炤，知道他这样说，接下来的事情必定不容易办到，但他还是毫不犹豫的问道，

“什么交易？”

“用太岁，或者，用它。。。”

巫炤走近缙云，拔出他腰侧的配枪，把子弹卸了，还给缙云。

这把枪是缙云最喜爱的，自从加入行动组后便常年带在身边。枪身比一般的手枪长，乌黑简朴，却保养得异常好，上面刻有一个“云”字，是那个时候的字体。

可惜巫炤没看到，扳机孔的内侧，还刻着一个“炤”字。

巫炤伸出绘满巫纹的手抚上缙云肌肉健硕的臀部，手指隔着长裤挤进臀缝，沿着穴口轻轻摩挲起来。

虽然从未与人做过如此之事，缙云还是马上懂了巫炤的意思。

缙云阴沉着脸，默默站着。他知道巫炤说到做到，核电站一爆炸，那一带都会变成火海，所有附近的居民都不能幸免。退一步来说，即使自己再次杀了巫炤，以巫炤这种凡事留后手的  
人，自己未必就能阻止爆炸。而最重要的是，自己不想再一次失去巫炤。

缙云紧皱着眉，握紧拳头，松开，又握紧。巫炤非常有耐心的站到一边，也不催他，静静地等待他的决定。

像下定了什么决心似的，缙云缓缓伸手把上衣扣子全部解开，卸掉所有防弹装备，扯开皮带，脱下裤子扔到一旁，走过去坐到巫炤身旁的那张椅子上，抬起双腿搭到椅子扶手上，让两腿大张，把后穴完全露出在巫炤眼前。

缙云清明的眼神望着巫炤，伸出两根手指到嘴里舔湿，伸到穴口前，沿着穴口的皱褶慢慢揉按起来。

另一只手拿起自己的配枪，张开口伸出舌头，开始舔湿枪头。圆润的舌头沿着枪杆一遍又一遍的舔舐着，乌黑的枪身很快就覆上了一层微泛的水光。

缙云握着枪柄，把润滑过的枪头对准后穴，慢慢的塞进去。未经人事的后穴被粗大的枪头顶开，带来一阵饱胀的痛感，缙云略略皱了下眉，却没有停下手上推进的动作。

肉壁紧紧贴着枪身的突起，痛感很快被快感取代，每一下推进都带来一阵酥麻的刺激，是一种缙云觉得既陌生又舒服的感觉。这种认知让缙云颈脖耳背犹如火烧，然而秘穴受到刺激，罔顾主人情绪，一下一下的蠕动着想要把枪杆吸入得更深。

巫炤静静的看着缙云做着这一切，身体被欲火灼烧的同时心里泛起阵阵怒意。缙云啊缙云，又是为了那些不相干的人，你竟然真的愿意把你战神的尊严摒弃至此。可惜，那些人根本不会感激你，他们甚至都不会知道你为他们做的一切。

巫炤走到缙云身后，画了一道符咒，轻轻一挥，缙云面前的那面墙壁渐渐变得透明起来。室外持枪严守观望的队员们的身影清晰可见。

缙云惊得手一抖，马上想把张开的腿放下，却被巫炤紧紧按着腿根。巫炤舔了舔他红得灼烧般的耳垂，把唇凑到他耳边说，

“放心，他们看不到里面的。”

虽然知道巫炤不会骗自己，但在一同作战的队员面前大张开双腿，用配枪抽插自己秘道的举动，还是让缙云羞耻得把头转到一边不想去看透明的墙壁。

巫炤伸手把缙云的脸转回来，另一只手抚上他握着枪柄的手，带动它重新开始插动，平静又不屑的声音在缙云耳畔响起，

“缙云，看看吧，为了这些不相干的人，你这样做，真的值得吗？”

缙云紧咬着唇不作声，呼吸却因抽插带来的快感而越来越粗重。

缙云大张着双腿面对着外面站成一排的队员，粗长的枪杆完全没入幽穴，一只手托着腿根让它张得更开，另一只手握着枪柄一下下顶着自己秘道的最深处，胀硬的男根高高挺立，顶端开始冒出点点透明热液，如此淫荡的图景，让巫炤觉得自己一向自持的冷静和理智开始分崩离析。

他突然越过椅子抱起缙云，把他面朝下压到桌子上，把沾满了肠液和唾液的枪杆猛的从缙云后穴拔出，把自己已经胀硬得发痛的肉棒顶入缙云穴口。

“唔。。。啊！。。。”

枪身被快速抽出和巫炤庞然巨物的突然入侵让缙云发出了轻微的呼声。

“缙队，什么情况？是不是遇到危险，需要启动应急计划吗？”

在外守候队员的焦急询问声清晰的传到了缙云耳里。缙云浑身一震，猛的想起了自己戴着无法关闭而且能一直定位的微型无线通讯耳机。

像知道缙云的窘况似的，巫炤开始挺动下胯无情的用力抽插起来。同时，微冷的手抚上缙云挺立得胀红的男根，从下到上的撸动给予更强烈的刺激。

男根被抚慰的快感，后穴被盈满的刺激，像滋长的藤蔓，从胯前股后，缠卷向缙云四肢百骸。

绝不能让队员们冲进来看到自己现在的境况，缙云双手紧抓着桌沿，深深的喘了好几口气，忍着冲到嘴边的呻吟，断断续续的回道，

“我。。。我没事，你们都。。。都不许。。。不许进来。这是。。。命令。”

话音刚落，巫炤一个挺胯，粗长肉棒从穴口长驱直入，直直的顶在了最深的地方，强烈的刺激让缙云重重的哼了一声，随即用手紧紧捂住嘴，不让更多的喘息溢出，呼吸却粗重得如鼓如雷。

巫炤伸出绘满巫纹的手，拉开缙云捂住口鼻的手，灵活的手指如蛇般撬开缙云牙关，钻了进去。引得缙云再次很轻的哼了一声。

既不想咬伤巫炤，又不想叫出声来，缙云只能粗喘着气，用力的吸吮着巫炤伸入自己嘴里的手指，好减轻一点折腾全身的快感。来不及吞咽的唾液沿着嘴角拉出一道道银线。

疯狂律动着的巫炤，突然又一个狠挺，强烈刺激像巨浪般拍到缙云身上，缙云猛的用力含住了巫炤在他嘴里搅动的手指，后穴骤然收紧，狠狠夹住巫炤的巨大肉棒。巫炤被夹得眯了眯白色瞳仁的双眼。

“缙云，你，上下两张嘴都很紧啊。”

巫炤在缙云耳边吐着气幽幽的说。

听到巫炤的话，缙云松开了紧含着巫炤手指的嘴，更多没来得及吞咽的唾液滑落到下颚，流滴到锁骨上。下面那张嘴却不像上面的听主人命令，依然不管不顾的紧紧含吸着巫炤的粗大，一张一合的渴望更多。本已挺胀的男根在巫炤手里胀得更加粗硬。

“缙云，看来你的身体比你要诚实。”

巫炤的手指在缙云的茎口上来回摩挲着，下身又开始了另一轮猛烈的进击。

缙云趴伏在桌上，双臂撑着桌面，双腿张开，后臀翘起深吮着巫炤的粗长肉棒，腰部下沉，胸部前挺，腹背肌肉块块鼓胀着，勾出了一条甚是好看的曲线。

巫炤抚摸着缙云后背那条深深的疤，另一只手揉捏着缙云胸前硬挺得殷红的肉粒，身下更加用力的撞击着，像要把沉睡千年的爱恨都发泄在这具身体上。

肌肤相撞的啪啪声，肉棒抽插肉穴的水迹声，粗重如野兽般的喘息声，在空荡的厂房内回响。

巫炤伸手摘下缙云耳上的微型耳机，温热的唇深深浅浅的在他颈脖徘徊。

“缙云，叫出来，在我的阵法里，他们是听不到的。”

听到巫炤的话，缙云依然紧紧的咬着自己的唇不愿发出任何声音。不是他不信任巫炤，即使发生了那样的事，缙云依然相信巫炤说的每一句话作的每一个承诺，他太了解他了。只不过，雌伏于人下，即使那个人是巫炤，战神的傲骨仍然让缙云在交欢这件事情上不想发出任何示弱的呻吟，与信任无关。

虽然没有出声，一波接一波汹涌而至的快感还是让缙云把腿岔得更开，本能的把手伸向巫炤大腿，让他站得离自己更近，以便让肉穴能把巫炤的肉棒吃进得更深。缙云把自己放纵在欲望的快意中，就像这样可以减轻这些年蚀骨的痛苦。

巫炤看着缙云的举动，一挥手把耳机捏成碎末，操起缙云强韧的腰，近乎疯狂的顶撞起来。

快感如烈焰般铺天盖地燃烧过缙云全身，缙云紧紧抓着桌沿的双臂青筋暴突，胸膛鼓胀得像随时要炸裂，满身热汗汇成细流，流过股缝，大腿，在蜜色的肌肤上划出一道道水迹。

绘满巫纹的手抚上缙云后颈，巫炤伏身与他相吻，被阻断的呼吸让炽烧全身的燥热更加难以忍受。缙云一口咬上巫炤舌尖，想缓解这无法呼吸的灼热，浓烈的血腥味瞬间溢满两人口腔，让巫炤倏地瞳孔收缩，重重顶入缙云身体最深处。这一击像火花，引爆了燃烧着缙云全身的熊熊烈焰，眼前阵阵白光闪过，缙云颤抖着把大量的白精射到巫炤手上和自己腹上。与此同时，巫炤也挺动着腰身把滚烫的浓精全数射入缙云体内。

两具汗湿的身体交叠在一起，巫炤看着缙云的眼神又带上了点点的温柔。

缙云平定喘息后很快站起来把衣服穿好，清明的目光又回来了，他看着巫炤。

即便没有说话，巫炤也明白了缙云的意思。他淡淡说道，

“核电站袭击不会发生，此事至此结束。”

知道巫炤做事一向言出必行，缙云没再说一句话，转身走了出去。

留守的队员都围上来询问。

缙云示意此事已搞定后便挥了挥手不再说话，却加快了走向驾驶座的步伐。巫炤留在他体内的浓稠白精已经开始从微肿的后穴缓缓流出，沾湿了股缝，随着走动清晰可感，反复的提醒着他刚刚发生过什么。躁热又爬上全身，连深夜习习的凉风都无法吹散缙云浑身上下的燥动。

巫炤望着缙云离去的背影，伸出舌头舔了舔缙云留在自己手上的白浊，舌尖的血腥混合着缙云强烈的雄性檀腥味，让巫炤浅浅的勾起了一边嘴角，缙云，我们接下来的时间还有很多。

**Author's Note:**

> 【炤云】【小剧场系列】其它章节看这里：https://archiveofourown.org/works/20386777


End file.
